


In It for the Long Haul

by theleaveswant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bus, Embarrassment, Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Natasha is sometimes a bit of a jerk, Other, Sam sleeps through the whole thing, Teasing, kittentits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we've been dating ever since--well, up until last month." </p><p>Natasha wiggles her fingers at the stranger on the bus, throwing specks of light around the Greyhound's interior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In It for the Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

> for kore

"And we've been dating ever since--well, up until last month." 

Natasha wiggles her fingers at the stranger on the bus, throwing specks of light around the Greyhound's interior with what Steve is pretty confident is an actual diamond ring. The listener has gray hair, a peach shirt, rapturous eyes behind gold-rimmed glasses, and an obvious soft spot for fairy tales.

"Oh, congratulations!" Their new friend across the aisle puts a hand to her chest and sighs. "That's wonderful, good for you."

Natasha preens and squeezes Steve's right hand between both of hers. She stares up at him adoringly. Steve smiles with genuine self-consciousness before turning his face to look out the window. At least Sam's asleep in the seat behind them and not threatening to crack Steve up with his own barely restrained mirth, this time.

Steve provides the necessary corroborating details and forehead kisses when Natasha solicits them with covert elbow jabs but he's not really paying attention to Natasha's account of his thrillingly romantic Central Park proposal, having already heard half a dozen variations.

Natasha's doting audience of one gets off in Fargo still beaming and Steve heaves a sigh of relief. "Do you have to keep doing that?" he asks Natasha as she reclaims her hands and fishes her paperback out off the seatback pocket.

Natasha smirks.

"I'm just trying to keep you on your toes." She opens to the paperclip bookmark and Steve rolls his eyes. She flicks a hand towards the exit at the front of the bus while her eyes skim down the page. "Besides, look at how happy it makes them!"

It does make the rubes happy. "Just give me a little warning next time."

Natasha's mouth twists amusedly. "Um. Toes? On-keeping?"

She squawks when Steve pounces, nuzzling at her temple until she's right down in the seat with her ass hanging off the edge and her knees butted up on the one in front. 

Steve sits up and chuckles as she pulls herself back together. He opens an ebook. "Anything you say, kittentits."


End file.
